Tu me manques
by Portegas-D-Rachel
Summary: Une nuit pleine d'étoiles, Nami, navigatrice de l'équipage de Mugiwara No Luffy, se souvient de la première fois où Hiken No Ace lui a dit ceci... AcexNami Pas de lemon pour cette fois, sorry, mais je veux d'abord faire un test Excusez les fautes


PDV Nami

Les étoiles sont belles... Si belles...  
Combien de temps cela fait-il ? Deux ans ?  
Oui c'est bien cela... Deux... ans...  
Mes larmes montent toutes seules. Je me souviens de ce séjour à Alabasta qui avait changé ma vie.  
Ma vie que tu étais venu chambouler dans tout les sens.  
Car c'était un soir avec mille et une étoile, comme ce soir la.

_Flash Back – 2 ans auparavant_

_- Tu ne dors pas, miss navigatrice rousse ?__  
__  
__Je me retourne __en un volte face, et sourit finalement.__  
__  
__- Ha ! Ce n'est que toi ! Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses.__  
__- __Excuse-moi__ Nami. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.__  
__  
__Tu rigoles de bon cœur. Et mon rire vient se mêler au tiens, si léger._

_Si innocent.  
Comme si rien ne pouvait le briser. Non. Briser ce rire, c'était impossible.  
Puis je me retournai vers les étoiles. Le pont de Merry était calme... paisible...  
Je sentis alors tes coudes près des miens._

- Bah tu ne vas pas dormir, monsieur le commandant ?

_Tu m'offris un petit sourire gentil.  
_

_- Non. Si tu n'y vas pas, je n'y vais pas_

_- Et bien tu restes ici alors. Je ne compte pas dormir, Luffy ronfle comme un ours._

_- Il a toujours était très indiscret de nature.  
- Ça, je veux bien le croire._

Ces mots ont fait de ma vie tout autre chose.

_- Pourquoi '' ça '' ? _

_- De quoi?_

_- Pourquoi tu veux bien croire '' ça ''._

_- Je veux bien te croire que Luffy a toujours été indiscret !_

_- Tu ne me crois pas pour le reste ?  
_

_Le regard légèrement triste que tu me lança me fit intérieurement fondre._

- Et bien...  
- Tu ne crois pas quand je dis que je suis le commandant de la 2eme division de Barbe-Blanche ? Tu ne me crois pas quand je dis que je suis le frère de ton capitaine ?

_- Si je te crois !_

_- Ha ! Tout vas bien alors._

_Il y eut un vide de plusieurs secondes qui me parure durée des siècles._

_Nami._

_Quelque chose de nouveau venait de naître dans ton regard._

_Une petite lumière._

_-Oui ?  
- Si mon petit frère te demandait comment tu me trouvais. Tu lui dirais quoi ?  
_

_La question m'a un peu surprise.  
Puis j'esquissai un sourire._

- Je lui dirais que il a un frère charmant et très bien élevé. Et qu'il devrait prendre exemple.  
- Hum...  
- Et toi ?

Ton air surpris me fit rire intérieurement.  
Tu avais beau être polie et adorable, il y avait une chose que tu ne savais pas faire, c'était masqué tes sentiments.  


_- Si mon capitaine te demandait ce que tu pense de sa navigatrice. Tu lui dirais quoi, hein ?_

_- Si Luffy me demandait ce que je pense de toi... Et bien..._

_Tu me regarda dans les yeux. Je me demandais ce qu'il m'avait prit de dire un truc pareil._

_Ton visage se rapprocha un peu plus du miens, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent. Et tu m'as glissé cette phrase..._

_- Je lui dirai que j'aime sa navigatrice._

_Ne contrôlant plus me gestes, je captura tes lèvres. Mes mains glissèrent sur son torse, puis remontèrent jusqu'à son cou. Je sens les siennes sur ma taille. Il m'attire petit à petit vers lui, resserrant son entrainte. _

_Je ne veux plus repartir. Ce contact je veux le garder. Éternellement.  
_

Je me souviens... Nos caresses, nos embrassades, nos nuits mouvementés...  
J'étais tellement amoureuse de lui.

Alors pourquoi m'avoir quitté ? Pourquoi être partit ?

- Nami ?

Je me retourne et vois mon capitaine.

- Ha. Luffy.  
- Tu fais quoi ? Tu viens pas manger ?  
- Non. Je... Je n'ai pas faim...

Le visage normalement joyeux de Luffy se renferma soudainement. Je pense que si j'étai dans mon état normal, j'aurai été étonner.  
Mais je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.  
Je suis... triste. Incroyablement triste. Alors que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout. Mais depuis que j'ai appris sa mort... c'est pas pareil. Je pleurs. Encore. Toujours plus...

- Tu pense à Ace, c'est ça ?

Je regarde avec surprise mon capitaine au chapeau de paille.  
Comment sait-il ? Je croyais que personne n'étaient au courant.

- Tu sais, quand Ace est... enfin...  
- Oui. Qu'il est mort.

Je pense que je n'aurai pas du le dire avec un manque de tact pareil. Luffy détourne le regard.

- Oui. Qu'il est... mort. Et bien, il m'a dit quelque chose... pour toi...  
- Pour moi ?  
- Pour toi.

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus.  
Mon ami s'approche de moi et doucement, me prend dans ses bras.

Et tout doucement, il se rapproche de mon oreille et me murmure quelques mots.

Un vide de plusieurs secondes.  
Et sans vraiment les contrôler, mes larmes recommence à couler de plus belles.  
Je porte une main à ma bouche.

J'ai appris qu'il avait remercié tout le monde de l'avoir aimé. Ça, je le savais déjà.  
Mais ces quelques mots, qui aurait été insignifiant pour moi il y a quelques années de ça, me font aujourd'hui pleurer.

__

_ Je t'aime _


End file.
